The United States Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has opened up spectrum in the Citizens Band Radio Service (CBRS) for use by additional users. Use of the CBRS frequency range from 3550-3700 MHz will be governed by a three-tier allocation process, providing protected access to Federal incumbent users in a first tier, access to holders of Priority Access Licenses (PAL) in a second tier, and finally General Authorized Access (GAA) to the general public and service providers in a third tier. The incumbent users have the highest level of protection against interference. PAL holders are protected from interference from GAA users. GAA usage is unprotected. A spectrum access system (SAS) will grant access points to portions of the spectrum, or channels, to use in accordance with the tiered system. Channel usage will be granted for use at various power levels to help reduce or prevent interference with other access points in the vicinity. Particularly for GAA users, the allocation of spectrum will likely be dynamic, with different channels within the spectrum being granted at different power levels at different times depending on the real-time demand for the spectrum.